Don't Read This Story
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: A reviewer request. Hardcore A&A fans, not welcome


Don't Read This Story

**~ It's been said those who can, do. Those who can't, criticize those that do. I have found this to be true on many occasions. **

** This story is for a very "special" reviewer who feels like my erotica, thought labeled as erotica on the description, is way too distasteful. She/He (no account name, anonymous reviewer) didn't like my making A&A have sex at all in any of my work but left a lovely comment about it on "Arthur's Secrets", expressing their displeasure. **

** I don't know. Maybe this person was thinking of "The Four Lovers" That was kinda slutty. But awesome! **

** This person felt that I made Ariadne a slut. That a grown woman and man should be virginal in this day and age. **

** That's okay. I understand some people are not comfortable with sex even if the two parties are consenting adults who are in love. **

** Next time, please don't read something labeled as erotica unless you want to read erotica. **

** As for my spelling and being stupid, that's fine to. I really don't check and recheck like I need to because I like to get my stories out for my readers. They have told me MANY times how much they like a daily or twice daily updates.**

** This is fan fic, not published work. So, it's alright not to be perfect. **

** I want to thank my awesome, beautiful readers who love my work. They know that making love, is an extension of love. Who are not prudes and who want to know what a loving, committed relationship is. I mean if from the bottom of my heart that I love all of you so much and I will never stop writing erotica if you never stop reading it. **

~ Ariadne finished drawing her maze. The warm body of the Point Man at her side. His fingers clacking quickly over the keyboard. Eternal research on a new job.

"Dinner was nice." Arthur commented. Her gave fixed coldly on the screen.  
>"Thank you." The Architect said. Her eyes running over the tiny imperfection of the maze. Erasing it, and smoothing it out. "I'm glad I took that cooking class. I guess my grandmother was right, the way to make a man happy is by food."<p>

Arthur laughed and nodded. He subconsciously ran a finger over the gold wedding band on his left finger. Lost in dark thoughts.

"Are you going to be up much longer?" She asked.

His attention was snapped into focus as he regarded his wife.  
>"You want to put the lights off?" He asked hopefully. A soft smile coming to his lips.<p>

"I'm tired." She said. "I was running errands all day, then cooking and cleaning." She told him.

"Oh." Arthur said disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Ariadne asked. He sighed.

"Cobb and I were wondering when you were going to come back to the Team. Work on dream extractions." He offered humbly.

"Arthur, you know how busy I am. Do you think this house get run or dinner just gets ready on it's own?" She asked feeling hurt.  
>"Fine." The Point Man said snapping shut his laptop and turning off the light.<p>

His body was in pain. A deep frustration was moving through his blood making his muscles tight. His lovely new bride was at his side, her warm fragrant body capable of granting him all he wanted.

"Ariadne." He said letting his hand roam across her body.  
>"Stop that." She chastised sharply. Batting his hands away. "I'm trying to sleep."<p>

Rebuffed, the Point Man let his hands drop.  
>"Ariadne, we need to talk about this." He said darkly. "We've been married now for six months and we haven't had sex yet." He said sadly.<p>

She kept her back to him. Saying nothing.

"I understand you didn't want to compromise your morels when we were still dating." He went on. "Were married now. I want to be with you. I want my wife."

"Arthur, I said _no_." She said sitting up.

"Why not?" He asked feeling angry. "Are you scared or something?"

"Arthur! Everyone will think I'm a slut if I have sex with you!" She cried. "It's bad enough that Eames was always laughing at me when we came back from our honeymoon at my parent's house, but if I got pregnant, they would know what we did!"

"Are you crazy?" The Point Man asked. His body leaping out of bed. His face colored with rage.

"No! They will know I'm not a virgin anymore!" She cried. "Arthur, why can't we just stay in bed and cuddle?"

"You've been reading to much of those 'Twilight' books!" Arthur accused.

"Edward would never talk to Bella this way!" Ariadne cried. Her modesty making her cover her already heavily clad pajamas.

"Because he wasn't a real man. I am!" Arthur shouted. "I'm going to leave you, if your not ready to be my wife. If your not willing to be in my bed and lay with me."  
>"Arthur!" She cried.<br>"Sex is normal!" He shouted again. "I love you, I've always loved you. Why can't you be with me?" He asked sadly.

"No." She said her face flushing hot.

"Fine." The Point Man said gruffly. "I'm leaving."

The chaste Architect watched as her husband packed his bags and left her. Her tears falling over her face as she consoled herself in how right it was to be virginal. However alone.

~ End ~


End file.
